


Moment in time

by Embersnight



Series: Fluffy and angsty and most importantly cottage core fan fiction I have writen [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cottage core
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersnight/pseuds/Embersnight
Summary: Cottage core drable. Very wholesome.
Relationships: None
Series: Fluffy and angsty and most importantly cottage core fan fiction I have writen [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Moment in time

The room was well loved and obviously still lived in. The Wall's, made of dark oak wood, the floors of spruce and the bedroom door of birch contrasted nicely. Nestled in a corner was a beanbag chair with blankets and pillows plopped onto it without much thought. It looked like a nest but cozy and hard to get out of. One side of the room was designated as a study space, bookshelf's and a table pushed against the wall to maximize space. The opposite side of the room was furnished with a bed and a closet and the aforementioned corner of comfort. The far was was a bay window, a guitar leaned up against the window and a few notebooks were strewn across the alcove, a few pillows in a corner for back support.

The owner wasn't in the room at the moment, as they were making some bread in the kitchen. Speaking of the kitchen, it had a pretty basic set up, an Island counter in the center and a fridge, oven and stovetop along with a sink. Chests and barrels were scattered around, filled with food stuffs. The owner wore an apron, flour coating the counter as they kneded the dough. The rythem was slow yet strong and a tune began, formed by the dough, the birds outside and the wind, chimes clinking gently, leaves tussling about.

A bunny hopped into the room, circling it's owners feet, being repayed with lettuce and some basil grown in the garden out back. Soft nudges showed appreciateion. The bread was placed into the pan and pushed into the oven, a timer being set. After washing up the work space and removing the apron, they sat down on the floor, the bunny hopping into their lap, content with the attention and pets it was receiving. Rain gently began to tap on the glass of the window causing a smile to spread on their face.

The rain was very calming to them, especially as there was no one around. In a way, it sounded like people talking, like small, quiet chatter. They didn't mind the quiet now and barely used their voice. They had found peace in the silence, and in the soft music they made with and instrument or simply the sounds of nature. They had forgotten their name and who they once we're a while ago. That is simply what happens when you don't write it down and simply live. If they had to chose a name, it would be Rain. They had named their bunny Lily because they had found her near some flowers. 

Lily had brown fur with hints of red and black throughout, which showed best in the sun. (Harleyquinn is the name of that pattern for bunny's if you would like to know.) The reason they knew it was a girl was because Lily had given birth about a week after they found her. It had been quite the surprise. It had only been 2 baby's which was normal for a bunny according to one of the books they had and those two had grown up and generally played outside but we're currently napping in a chair.

The cottage they had built was only one floor and fairly small. They were self-sufficient and preferred that then having to talk to anyone. It was very quiet in their house and peaceful and they liked that. They couldn't remember much but they knew for certain that it wasn't always like this and was quite the opposite. Either way, they never dwelled on the past. It held nothing for them. And with that, the timer dinged and they carefully sat up and took the bread out of the oven. The smell filled the cottage and they were content. 

No matter what they came from, no matter their past, they were happy and free. And nothing heals you more then time.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a part two. Also, leave your guessed as to who they really are in the comments. Also, it is someone from DSMP.


End file.
